


Violence and Passion

by FantasyFanatic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Sadism, descriptions of torture, hux gets turned on by pain, this is my first fanfic on here be gentle with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFanatic/pseuds/FantasyFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux gets hot and bothered when it comes to pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violence and Passion

The prisoner's screams were deafening, but that was a good thing, Kylo Ren mused, his hands clasped behind his back as he watched General Hux cut off another one of her fingers. He had been watching the scene for a approximately two hours now, watching as Hux slowly broke her, physically and psychologically, reducing her to a babbling mess.  
It was amazing, really, how he could do this so efficiently, so emotionlessly. 

“I don't know, I don't know I swear!” She screamed again, and Kylo could feel the beginning of a headache throbbing at the base of his skull. 

General Hux hummed, tapping the bloodstained knife against his gloved fingertips, the pilot quietly whimpering beside him. 

“I suppose if you still refuse to talk, we could do something more drastic, hmm?” Hux looked over at Kylo, a sadistic grin on his face. “After all, what is a pilot who cannot see?” Hux ran the knife against the prisoner's cheek bone, cutting through the tear trails and dried blood. Her eyes widened, filling with tears once more. Ren smirked under the mask, feeling Hux’s excitement rolling off the General in waves.

“No, no, no, please no-” she blubbered, shaking her head. A pathetic thing, really, Kylo thought. She had started screaming even before the first finger had been cut off. And of course, the screams are what fueled the General to continue with the interrogation.

General Hux loomed over her, using the knife to carve out her right eye, a beautiful thing, large and brown, expressive, an eye that had held so much confidence at the beginning of their session, reduced to a simple object that Kylo kicked away as it fell to the floor and rolled towards him.

Her screams had started in earnest now, more denial of any knowledge pertaining to Skywalker, or any Jedis, for that matter. 

Hux hummed happily, walking around her, poising the knife above her other eye, and tears streamed down her face, so weak, Kylo thought, regarding her, emotionless. The weak have no place here. 

The second eye dropped to the floor, and the screams grew too much to bear the throbbing a full headache now. In a fit of irritation, Kylo flicked his wrist, snapping Resistance pilot’s neck.  
Her screams died with her.  
The General look up at him, the anger evident in his eyes.  
“I was just about to cut out her tongue.” Hux said, dropping his hands to his sides, his voice low and dangerous.  
“Her screams were getting annoying.” Kylo stated, pulling his helmet off, his hair settling on his shoulders. “Besides, she had no information.” Kylo sat the helmet on the table filled with interrogation tools, rattling them. The general stalked towards him, still clutching the bloody knife.  
“Of course I knew that, she was a simple pilot. A mere toy.” The general held the knife against Kylo’s throat, pressing enough for Kylo to feel the sting, but not enough to actually cut him. Kylo watched him carefully, excitement slowly brewing in the pit of his stomach.  
“Nevertheless, now you've lost me my plaything.” the general said, his eyes dangerous.  
“I'm sure we can entertain ourselves, General.” Kylo replied, smirking.  
“Oh, you wicked thing.” Hux breathed, pulling the knife from Kylo’s throat, leaving behind an angry red line.  
Kylo’s breath hitched, his excitement and arousal growing. General Hux leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Kylo’s lips, and Kylo leaned into the kiss, deepening it. He felt Hux’s lips curl into a smirk only a second before he bit the other man, and the taste of copper spilled into Kylo’s mouth. Hux lingered for a second longer, tasting Kylo’s blood, a hand gripping Kylo’s hip, keeping him in place.  
Then he pulled away, the crimson blood staining his lips a dark red. Hux pulled off his glove, swiping his index finger over his bloodstained lips.  
Kylo watched him, his pupils blown wide, his breathing uneven.  
The blood on Hux’s finger stood out on his pale skin, dark crimson a stark contrast to the clean and orderly ship. Hux stuck the finger into his mouth, tasting Kylo’s blood.  
“Unfortunately for you, I have a meeting later. But of course, we always have tonight, Lord Ren.” Hux said, pulling his glove back on.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted a fanfic on ao3 before, so this is a new experience for me tbh


End file.
